When Kim Taehyung Die
by Clou3elf
Summary: Sequel!UP/Dua tahun kepergian Taehyung. Selama itu juga Jungkook menahannya/KookV/Drabble/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

When Kim Taehyung Died

Author : Clou3elf

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and member

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Friendship

Warning : BL, Kook!seme walau sering nangis xD. OOC, Typo, angst gagal

A/N : Saya mendadak kepingin bikin ini setelah nonton video di youtube dengan judul yang sama. Saya cuman ambil beberapa adegan dari situ ^^

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Pagi itu tak biasanya cuaca kota Seoul sangat tidak bersahabat. Setelah semalam ibukota Korea Selatan itu diguyur hujan deras, pagi ini pun mendung itu masih bergelayut dengan indahnya. Seolah tak membiarkan warganya memulai beraktivitas.

Seperti di dalam dorm sebuah boy grup yang sedang berada di puncak popularitas, Bangtan Seonyeodan. Para penghuninya tampak tak ingin bangkit dari posisi mereka sejak semalam. Bergelung di bawah selimut hangat tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua. Karena sang mama, Jin sudah berkutat di dapur.

Dan satu orang yang tampak tertidur padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dia hanya menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut tebalnya. Kantung matanya tampak terlihat. Well, dia memang tidak tidur semalam. Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya…dan membuatnya menangis.

"Kim Taehyung bangunlah" itu suara Namjoon, leader mereka. Ah rupanya perlahan mereka semua terbangun.

Taehyung bergeming. Tak ada niatan untuk menjawab Namjoon. Dia hanya tak ingin suara sengaunya terdengar. Sepertinya leader mereka satu itu tak menyerah. Taehyung merasa tubuhnya terguncang.

"Ungh~ 5 menit lagi hyung" Taehyung baru berucap setelah dia benar-benar siap untuk bersuara. Beruntunglah suaranya benar-benar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Geurae, bangunkan Jungkook juga nanti"

Taehyung hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup, barulah Taehyung menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Wajahnya luar biasa kacau. Hidung merah, mata merah dan kantung mata yang cukup parah.

Taehyung langsung bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya mandi adalah pilihan terbaik untuk membuatnya terlihat segar dihadapan bandmate-nya. Taehyung harus jadi Kim Taehyung yang seperti biasa.

Begitu selesai dengan acara mandinya, Taehyung berdiri di samping ranjang Jungkook. Melihat bagaimana damainya namja itu dalam tidurnya. Jungkook itu tampan. Kim Taehyung tak akan ragu untuk menyebut Jeon Jungkook itu sempurna.

"Jungkookie cepat bangun" Taehyung membangunkan sang magnae. Adik bungsu yang diam-diam disukainya.

Jungkook hanya bergumam lalu menyamankan tidurnya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Dia pasti akan merindukan hal ini. Melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu damai saat tidur. Bermanja pada namja Jeon itu. Hey jangan dikira Jungkook yang bermanja padanya. Jeon Jungkook itu anti bermanja-manja pada hyung-hyungnya. Justru namja itu sering sekali memanjakan Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook banguuuuunnn~" Taehyung mulai menarik tangan Jungkook. Perlu tenaga yang cukup kuat agar Jungkook bisa terduduk.

Sret~

Jungkook malah menariknya balik hingga Taehyung terhuyung lalu jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook. Namja bergigi kelinci itu malah tertawa dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Taehyung melotot.

"Astaga bocah ini"

"Perlu keahlian khusus untuk membangunkanku hyungie baby"

Sial. Taehyung berharap Jungkook tak melihat rona merah di pipinya yang terpoles dengan kurang ajarnya. Namja pemilik name stage V itu langsung bangkit dan membalikkan badannya, antisipasi agar Jungkook tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cepat mandi! Yang lain sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan"

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook.

"Apa ?" Taehyung menjawab tanpa menatap Jungkook.

"Lihat aku hyung"

Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Tapi golden magnae itu malah memandanginya lekat. Taehyung tentu saja bingung. Sekaligus berdebar.

Sret~

Jungkook menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Menempelkan kepalanya pada perut rata Taehyung. Ini sudah sering terjadi tapi Taehyung tetap saja tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Hah~ nyamannya~" gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung tertegun. Tapi semenit kemudian dia tersenyum geli dan mengusap kepala Jungkook. Sebenarnya Taehyung menganggap ini adalah bentuk kemanjaan Jungkook padanya. Hanya padanya. Sedikit banyak Taehyung merasa senang.

"Kajja cepat bangun lalu mandi. Hyung yang lain sudah menunggu" Taehyung masih asyik mengelus kepala Jungkook. "Aku merasa mempunyai anak sekarang" gurau Tehyung.

"Aku lebih ingin jadi suamimu" gumam Jungkook.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak ada"

Taehyung berusaha melepas pelukan Jungkook padanya. Menyuruh pemuda itu agar segera mandi. Jungkook menggerutu protes dan hanya ditanggapi tawa khas Kim Taehyung.

Begitu namja bermarga Jeon itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, senyum Taehyung luntur. Berganti dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan hyung karena menyukaimu Kookie"

.

.

When Kim Taehyung Died

.

.

Hari ini Bangtan Seonyeodan sedang kosong. Selama 3 hari mereka diberi waktu libur dari agensi setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian tour dunia mereka. Tentu saja itu tak akan dilewatkan oleh mereka. Rencananya hari pertama mereka habiskan di dalam dorm.

Bahkan Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya berada di dalam kamar seperti saat ini. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jungkook yang membaca dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan Taehyung yang bermain ponsel dengan berbantalkan paha si bungsu.

Secara mendadak Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya. Semenit kemudian dia bangkit lalu duduk menghadap Jungkook. Mau tak mau Jungkook juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap hyung yang selisih 2 tahun dengannya itu dengan alis mengernyit bingung.

"Jungkookie…boleh aku meminta sesuatu ?"

"Apa ?" walau bingung tapi Jungkook tetap menjawab.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu. Aku janji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku meminta dinyanyikan olehmu" Kim Taehyung itu kurang ajar sekali. Jika tadinya Jungkook bingung, kini perasaannya malah tak karuan.

Terakhir katanya?

Jungkook beringsut mendekati Taehyung, "Tak aka nada kata terakhir hyung. Aku akan terus bernyanyi untukmu kapanpun kau meminta" tatapan namja bermarga Jeon itu memancarkan rasa takut.

Jungkook tak tau kenapa dia merasa takut. Yang jelas, dia sangat terganggu dengan kata 'terakhir' yang diucapkan Taehyung tadi. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook tak akan membiarkan kata laknat itu ada diantara dirinya dan Taehyung. Takkan ada kata terakhir untuk mereka.

Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian kembali pada posisi awalnya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Kemarilah hyung"

Taehyung menurut. Matanya sedikit melebar saat Jeon Jungkook justru menarik lengannya hingga kepalanya menubruk dada bidang Jungkook. Belum sempat Taehyung protes atau bersuara, namja yang berusia 21 tahun itu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping itu.

Begitu suara merdu Jungkook mulai mengalun, Taehyung menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Jungkook. Telinganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara debaran jantung Jungkook yang sama seperti debaran jantung miliknya. Bolehkah Taehyung berharap sekarang?

"Tidurlah hyung" bisik Jungkook saat Taehyung sedikit menggeliat semakin merapatkan diri. Begitu hyung tersayangnya tertidur, Jungkook mencium pelipis itu sangat lama.

Chu~

Jeon Jungkook sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, sungguh. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan perasannya pada pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang berada dalam pelukannya itu. Salahkan saja Taehyung yang semakin hari semakin manis dan cantik.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku janji, secepatnya aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kuharap kau tidak menjauhi apalagi membenciku hyung. Aku pasti akan sangat terpukul" Jungkook bermonolog dalam bisikan lirih.

.

.

When Kim Taehyung Dies

.

.

23 Mei 2017

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi member BTS untuk dapat merasakan nikmatnya liburan. Dan hari kepulangan Taehyung. Sekedar informasi, kemarin Taehyung memutuskan untuk menengok keluarganya di Daegu. Kunjungannya terbilang sangat singkat. Walau begitu Jungkook tetap merasa rindu.

"Dimana posisi Taehyung sekarang ?" Tanya Seokjin yang saat itu baru saja tiba dari supermarket bersama Namjoon.

"Molla. Aku belum menghubunginya" ucap Jungkook.

"Hubungi dia Jungkook-ah. Terakhir kali aku menghubunginya dia baru saja keluar Bandara Incheon" ucap Jimin. "Dan kalau perhitunganku benar, harusnya dia sekarang sudah tiba di dorm"

Deg!

Ucapan Jimin seolah menghentikan kerja jantung Jungkook. Firasatnya yang dari tadi semakin buruk kini semakin memburuk. Segera diraihnya ponsel pintarnya. Ditekannya nomor yang sangat dihafalnya.

Jungkook gelisah, sungguh. Dan kegelisahannya baru menghilang saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Yoboseyo? Hyung?"

/"Oh? Ada apa Jungkookie?"/

"Hyung..eodiga?"

/"Aku masih di jalan tol. Taksi yang kutumpangi mengalami pecah ban dan kami sedang menunggu petugas servis"/

Jungkook menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" lirihnya. "Apa perlu kami menjemputmu?"

Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah dari seberang telpon, /"Tak perlu tuan Jeon"/

"Baiklah. Cepat pulang hyung. Kami menunggumu" selesai mengatakan hal itu Jungkook menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga.

Dia tak mendengar suara teriakan disusul dengan suara benturan yang berasal dari orang yang masih tersambung dengannya.

~~Taehyung's side~~

"Ada apa ahjusshi ?" Tanya Taehyung saat tiba-tiba sopir taksi yang dia tumpangi menepi kemudian berhenti.

"Jeosonghamnida. Sepertinya ban mobilnya pecah. Anda tunggu disini biar saya periksa" ucap sopir taksi yang Taehyung taksir berusia 30 tahunan itu.

"Ah baiklah"

Taehyung memilih menurut pada sang sopir. Semenit kemudian ponselnya bordering. Jeon Jungkook. Seberkas senyum tersemat di wajah manis dan cantiknya. Dengan segera dia menekan ikon hijau di layar ponselnya.

/"Yoboseyo? Hyung?"/ ah betapa Taehyung sangat merindukan suara ini.

"Oh? Ada apa Jungkookie?"

/"Hyung..eodiga?"/

"Aku masih di jalan tol. Taksi yang kutumpangi mengalami pecah ban dan kami sedang menunggu petugas servis" Taehyung menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya. Mencegah agar tak tersenyum berlebihan.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana /"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"/ lirihnya. /"Apa perlu kami menjemputmu?"/

Taehyung tertawa geli, "Tak perlu tuan Jeon"

/"Baiklah. Cepat pulang hyung. Kami menunggumu"/ ucapan Jungkook membuat wajah Taehyung bersemu.

"Aku akan segera pu-"

Sayup-sayup Taehyung mendengar suara klakson yang sangat nyaring.

"TUAN CEPATLAH TURUN!"

Disusul suara teriakan dari luar dan ekspresi panic dari sang sopir. Dan Taehyung belum sempat bereaksi saat bagian belakang taksi itu terbentur dengan amat sangat keras.

BRAKKK!

Setelahnya Taehyung hanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat mendera bagian punggungnya. Membuatnya terhempas ke depan dan kegelapan langsung membelenggunya.

.

.

dorm

.

.

Okey cukup! Jungkook tak bisa lagi menunggu. Dia akan menjemput Taehyung sekarang. Salahkan saja ponsel namja itu yang tak bisa dihubungi. Tapi baru saja dia akan keluar, manager mereka sudah masuk dengan wajah yang sangat kacau dan tangan berlumuran darah.

"Manager hyung?"

"Taehyungie" sang manager tak kuasa mengatakan hal yang akan menghancurkan keenam orang itu.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung?" ujar Jungkook langsung.

"…"

"Cepat jawab!" Jungkook sudah melupakan semua aturan jika menyangkut Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung kecelakaan. Mobilnya tertabrak truk dari belakang dan dia terjepit di kursi belakang"

Bruk!

Jungkook langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. Begitu pun member lain yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"Hyung jangan bercanda!" suara sang leader bergetar.

"Ini bukan hal yang patut dijadikan lelucon Kim Namjoon!"

"Kita pergi ke tempat Taehyung!" Seokjin berseru kalut.

Segera saja mereka berlarian menuju basement untuk menaiki mobil. Namjoon mengambil alih kemudi mobil van mereka.

"Cepat hyung" ucapan Jungkook adalah hal terakhir terdengar disitu

Namjoon berkonsentrasi penuh. Dia mengendarai mobil van itu dengan kecepatan maksimal. Member yang lain terdiam. Dalam hati mereka merapalkan doa untuk Kim Taehyung. Berharap Taehyung selamat.

Jungkook menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Perasaannya kacau sekali. Dia takut, sungguh. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pemuda kelahiran 30 Desember itu. Dia bukan orang yang cengeng sungguh, tapi bayangan keadaan Taehyung saat ini membuatnya lemah.

Begitu tiba di lokasi kejadian, tubuh Taehyung baru saja dikeluarkan. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Darah namja manis itu tercecer dimana-mana bahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"TAEHYUNG!" jerit Jimin shock. Air mata sang vokalis itu mengalir deras. Tak jauh beda dengan member lain.

Begitu Taehyung dibawa ke dalam ambulans, Jungkook langsung memasuki ambulans. Berada di samping namja itu. Digenggamnya tangan kurus itu dengan hati-hati. Mulutnya sibuk merapalkan kata-kata untuk membuat Taehyung bangun. Mengabaikan para perawat yang mulai memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Taehyung.

"Bertahanlah hyung. Kumohon bertahanlah demi aku" lirih Jungkook.

"Pernafasannya melemah. Tekanan darahnya menurun"

Jungkook mendengar semuanya. Dia mendengar semua ucapan para perawat itu. Tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat.

'Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku hyung'

.

.

When Kim Taehyung Dies

.

.

Taehyung sedang berada di ruang operasi. Dokter bilang, tulang punggungnya remuk karena benturan itu. Otaknya pun mengalami gegar otak yang sangat parah. Dan dia kehilangan banyak darah.

Semua member BTS tampak tegang. Terutama Jungkook. Dia bahkan sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Mereka menunggu keajaiban akan datang untuk Kim Taehyung mereka. Mereka sibuk merapalkan doa.

Lampu operasi mati. Sontak semua member berkumpul di depan pintu operasi. Seorang dokter berusia 50-an keluar dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa lelah dan lesu. A-ah! Jungkook tau akhirnya.

"Kim Taehyung-sshi mengalami cedera yang sangat parah dan mengenai syaraf vitalnya. Dia bahkan kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Kita terlambat" sang dokter menghela nafas berat. "Kim Taehyung-sshi menyerah. Dia telah pergi"

Srak!

Jungkook mencengkeram kerah sang dokter. Matanya berkilat tak terima.

"Taehyung masih hidup! Dia takkan meninggalkanku"

"Jungkook-sshi"

Belum sempat Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu, pintu operasi terbuka lebar. Para asisten sang dokter keluar sambil mendorong ranjang tidur. Perhatian Jungkook teralihkan. Dihampirinya sosok yang terbaring itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jungkook membuka penutup putih itu.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jimin sudah histeris melihat jasad Taehyung.

"H-hyu..hyung? TAE HYUNG INI TAK LUCU! BANGUNLAH " giliran Jungkook yang histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook mengguncang tubuh dingin itu. Jungkook seolah kehilangan kesadaran. Dia seperti kesetanan. Dalam pikirannya hanya berusaha membuat Taehyung bangun. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Karena tak tahan, Namjoon langsung menarik Jungkook menjauh. Tentu saja Jungkook meronta hebat. Perlu bantuan Hoseok dan Yoongi untuk membuat golden magnae itu menjauh dari tubuh Taehyung.

"LEPASKAN AKU! TAEHYUNG! KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook terus berteriak marah. "LEPASKAN HYUNG! AKU HARUS MENEMUI TAE HYUNG!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK SADARLAH!" bentak Namjoon.

"ARGH! LEPASKAN!"

PLAK!

Yoongi menampar Jungkook cukup keras. Tamparan itu sampai membuat Jungkook dan semuanya terdiam bahkan Yoongi sendiri terkejut. Tapi itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Jungkook.

"Sadarlah Kook-ah. Taehyung…Taehyung…dia sudah pergi" seorang Min Yoongi yang jarang menangis kini menangis tergugu.

Tubuh Jungkook melemas dan merosot ke lantai. Pandangannya kosong. Binar mata bulat itu kehilangan cahayanya. Semua member terisak. Mereka sangat kehilangan sosok ceria dan aneh Kim Taehyung.

"ARGH!" Jungkook memukul-mukul lantai rumah sakit dengan kuat. Tak ada yang berniat menghentikan Jungkook karena mereka sendiri pun tak bisa menenangkan diri masing-masing.

Dari semua member BTS, dialah yang paling terpukul.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi kelabu diantara seantero negeri. Berita tentang kecelakaan Taehyung dan kematiannya sudah tersebar luas. Semua media berlomba memberitakan hal itu. BTS dan A.R.M.Y tengah berduka. Sosok alien pemilik nama V itu kini pergi.

Sosok dengan senyum kotak dan tawa yang khas. Sosok yang sangat memperdulikan fans. Sosok yang sangat pandai bergaul. Sosok yang sangat imut. Dan sosok yang amat sangat dicintai Jeon Jungkook.

Berbicara soal Jungkook, namja itu sangat terpukul sekarang. Dia seolah raga tanpa jiwa. saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Daegu untuk memakamkan Taehyung pun Jungkook lebih banyak diam. Sesekali air matanya menetes saat sekelebat bayangan tentang Taehyung bermain di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau harus berusaha merelakan Taehyung" suara serak Jimin membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kau takkan tau bagaimana rasanya hyung" Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku masih berharap ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan dengan senang hati kulupakan"

"Kami juga berharap seperti itu" suara Seokjin.

Setelah itu suasana mendadak hening. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Bahkan orang yang hyperactive seperti Hoseok pun terdiam. Semua candaan yang biasanya mengisi mobil van mereka seperti hilang terbawa nyawa Taehyung.

~Malam hari~

Malam ini jasad Taehyung masih disemayamkan di rumahnya. Rencananya baru besok pagi sosok fairy dalam BTS itu akan ditempatkan di peristirahatan terakhirnya. Dan itu artinya Jungkook takkan bisa melihat Taehyung lagi.

Karena itulah, mala mini, tepat pukul 12 malam, saat semua orang sudah pergi, Jungkook memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Taehyung. Dia ingin melihat sang hyung untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan dia disana. Di dalam peti mati berwarna putih. Terbaring kaku dengan damai. Belum genap 24 jam Taehyung meninggalkannya, tapi dia sudah sangat merindukan namja itu. Dia rindu suaranya, rengekannya, tawanya, senyumnya, perhatiannya, semuanya. Jungkook rindu.

"Kenapa harus kau?" Jungkook berbisik lirih. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes. Dia bukan orang yang cengeng. Tapi hari ini, dia menjadi sosok yang begitu mudah menangis. Dan itu karena Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja hyung? Kenapa Tuhan harus mengambilmu dariku?" Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jika Tuhan mengambilmu, seharusnya Dia juga mengambilku"

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang bersedekap di atas perutnya. Tangan itu dingin tapi Jungkook masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Dikecupnya tangan itu dengan lembut. Takut Taehyung semakin tersakiti.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu jauh lebih besar daripada kau mencintaiku. Tak bisakah kau bangun hyung? Kumohon" Jeon Jungkook memohon dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung. Menggapai bibir biru yang dingin itu. Rasanya masih sama seperti saat Jungkook menciumnya beberapa kali. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik bibir. Masih manis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sangat"

.

.

When Kim Taehyung Die

.

.

Ini sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak Taehyung pergi. Tak ada kegiatan yang special yang dilakukan member Bangtan. Mereka bahkan baru kembali melakukan aktivitas 2 minggu lalu. Dan sampai sekarang mereka masih sangat kehilangan Taehyung.

"Rasanya sangat berbeda" ujar Jimin yang diangguki yang lain. Memang amat sangat berbeda.

Sejak Taehyung pergi, Jungkook menjadi orang yang jauh lebih pendiam. Dia hanya keluar kamar jika perlu. Mungkin di depan kamera dia masih bisa menunjukkan sisi seperti biasa. Tapi jika sudah di belakang kamera, jangan harap kalian akan menemukan kelinci kesayangan Taehyung itu.

"Bang PD-nim berencana akan membuat special konser" Namjoon membuka suaranya.

"Spesial konser?"

"Untuk Taehyung"

Bahu Jungkook menegang mendengar nama Taehyung. Lalu setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Member lain hanya menghela nafas. Tapi mereka tau, betapa Jungkook merindukan Kim Taehyung.

Walau sang magnae tak berbicara apapun, tapi dia sangat antusias mempersiapkan konser ini. Dia ingin Taehyung tau kalau dia sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Jungkook istirahatlah" tegur Namjoon.

Demi apapun, Jungkook itu sudah sangat menguasai teknik vocal dan dance. Tak perlu berlatih sekeras ini. Rasanya Namjoon menyesal mengatakan konser special ini untuk Taehyung jika melihat Jungkook sangat memforsir dirinya seperti saat ini.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka tampil pertama kalinya tanpa Taehyung dalam konser mereka. Sekali lagi, rasanya aneh.

Konser ini tak ada dance. Mereka bernyanyi tanpa melibatkan dance di dalamnya. Hanya sekedar saling berbagi perasaan kepada para ARMY. Dan juga pemutaran video kebersamaan mereka dengan Taehyung.

Semua larut dalam kesedihan saat video documenter itu diputar. Jungkook bahkan sampai harus menunduk agar tidak melihat wajah sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu walau nyatanya dia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara fans yang meneriaki nama Kim Taehyung.

Semua member berbalik dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih karena telah mencintai Kim Taehyung. Tak ada yang menangis saat itu. Terutama Jungkook.

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook menangis hebat dihadapan banyak orang. Sekali lagi ini karena Taehyung. Dia bahkan tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya hingga terjatuh di atas lututnya.

"Taehyung hyung" lirih Jungkook sendu.

Member lainnya langsung memeluknya. Mereka semua tau betapa Jungkook sangat mencintai hyung-nya itu. Setelah merasa tenang, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bangkit. Konser ini harus tetap berjalan lancar.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku" Jungkook berusaha mengeluarkan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Kalian harus berjanji kepada kami dan kami juga akan berjanji kepada kalian, ini terakhir kalinya kita menangis. Yaksok?" ujar Namjoon.

"Yaksokk~~"

Di akhir, para member mengungkapkan seperti apa sosok Kim Taehyung itu bagi mereka. Dimulai dari Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin dan terakhir Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung hyung. Kalian pasti setuju jika aku bilang dia adalah orang aneh yang menyenangkan. Jika di BTS ada J-Hope hyung yang menjadi mood maker grup, maka aku akan bilang V hyung adalah mood maker untukku. Dia-dia segalanya untukku. Dia duniaku" Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan senyuman kotak Taehyung. "Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi aku mencintai V hyung lebih daripada aku mencintai diriku sendiri"

Jungkook diam untuk mendengar teriakan fans. Dia tersenyum kecil. Lega rasanya sesuatu yang dipendamnya sudah terungkap. Tapi setelah ini dia akan menghadapi reaksi media.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai V hyung tapi maaf, aku lebih mencintainya"

Andai saja Taehyung mendengarnya, mungkin wajah manis namja itu akan memerah. Sudah berapa kali Jungkook menunjukkan betapa dia mencintainya.

Taehyung memang mendengarnya. Dia ada disana. Dalam wujud transparan yang tak bisa dilihat siapapun. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Wajahnya merona bersinar. Dengan mantap dia menghampiri Jungkook. Mengecup pipi namja itu lama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku"

Jungkook tersenyum. Dia tau Taehyung mendengarnya. Dia akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini. Tapi tetap, dia takkan mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengganti posisi Taehyung di hatinya. Sampai kapanpun. Bahkan sampai mereka dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.

END

Huehehehehehe~ maapkeun saya. Mendadak jadi pengen nyiksa mereka berdua *dirajam.

Kalau kalian mau tau, kalian bisa lihat video di youtube dengan judul yang sama. Saya cuman comot beberapa adegan dari sana.

So, wanna give me a review?

Big love, clou3elf


	2. Sequel

Lost Stars

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Genre : Angst

Warning : BxB, seme!Kook, typo

A/N : anggep aja ini sequel dari When Kim Taehyung Die. Aku ngga bisa mikir apapun lagi xD

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu setelah kepergian Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook sudah merelakan kepergian namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Walau sebenarnya Jungkook sama sekali belum terbiasa tanpa kehadiran namja menggemaskan itu.

Percaya atau tidak, Jungkook tak bisa berhenti mencintai Taehyung. Walau sudah banyak yeoja yang dikaitkan dengannya. Rumornya dating dengan beberapa member girl group. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Karena Jeon Jungkook sampai mati pun tetap mencintai Kim Taehyung. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" gumam Jungkook dikeheningan malam. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di balkon dorm Bangtan. Menengadah memandang langit yang dengan kurang ajarnya bertabur bintang yang bersinar cerah.

Benar-benar mengejek Jungkook yang selama dua tahun ini perasaannya kacau. Hampa. Kosong.

"Aku...merindukanmu hyung. Sangat" suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Apa kau menemukan malaikat yang jauh lebih tampan dariku? Apa kau jatuh cinta lagi?" gumamnya sebal.

Jungkook mendengus kemudian terkekeh, "Ini karenamu hyung. Kau membuatku gila"

Selanjutnya diam. Tatapan Jungkook melembut saat melihat salah satu bintang bersinar paling cerah. Sekelebat memori kembali berputar di kepala Jungkook. Ingatan tentang kebersamaannya bersama Taehyung-nya.

Tanpa terasa Jungkook meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya selama ini. Air mata yang mengandung banyak cinta dan kerinduan untuk Kim Taehyung.

"Aku...aku tak bisa hyung" isak Jungkook.

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang menyangga tubuhnya di besi penyangga. Dia tak ingin Taehyung tau jika dia menangis. Walau kenyataannya seperti itu.

Isakan Jungkook semakin keras. Dia tak mampu lagi menahannya. Dua tahun ini sudah seperti neraka baginya. Menjalani hidup dengan penuh kepura-puraan.

Berpura-pura dia baik-baik saja. Berpura-pura dia menikmati hidupnya. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Tapi Jungkook tak merasakan itu semua, sungguh. Jika boleh jujur dia tak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menikmati hidupnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menikmati hidup jika alasannya hidup justru pergi darinya.

Jungkook kehilangan cahayanya. Dia bagaikan kehilangan bintangnya. Dia tertatih dalam melangkah menyusuri kegelapan. Berusaha menemukan kembali cahayanya.

Sayangnya Jungkook takkan bisa menemukannya. Karena cahayanya adalah Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung menatap sedih pada sosok Jungkook yang kini terduduk bersandar lemah di pagar pembatas balkon. Matanya menerawang dan terlihat redup.

Ini bukan Jeon Jungkook yang dia kenal. Jeon Jungkook yang dia kenal adalah namja penuh optimis. Jeon Jungkook yang Kim Taehyung cintai adalah namja yang penuh cahaya.

"Aku melihatmu menangis disana Jeon. Aku melihatmu" lirih Taehyung.

Taehyung tak bisa menggapai Jungkook. Mereka berbeda. Walau sesungguhnya dia ingin memberikan kekuatan untuk namja rapuh itu.

"Taehyungie hyung. Taetae hyung" lirih Jungkook.

"Aku mendengarmu Kookie. Aku mendengarmu memanggilku setiap malam. Aku mendengarmu" Taehyung menangis. "Jadi hentikan. Kumohon"

.

.

END

sequel yang pendek dan terlambat kekekekeke~  
sebenernya udah lama mau publish ini tapi kelupaan gara-gara udah dipindah folder huohoho

big love, clou3elf


End file.
